


Power play at the Globes

by e_mors



Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_mors/pseuds/e_mors
Summary: Armie sees Timmy hugging a guy. On the stage. At the Golden Globes. In other words Timmy finds a way to enjoy the evening despite not winning the award.





	Power play at the Globes

**Author's Note:**

> Work of fiction. It all started with [THAT MOMENT](https://youtu.be/B4sQnbBZdKw?t=21)  
> Honestly, still not over it.  
> Enjoy!

_And the Golden Globe goes to… Lady Bird!_

We all cheer and push Timmy to go on stage and join the rest of the Lady Bird people. We cheer like crazy and Greta is speaking and suddenly Timmy puts his arm around the producer guy Eli and they whisper to each other in a very intimate fashion and I feel a sudden pang in my stomach. I can’t take my eyes off of them and the next thing I know Timmy looks me straight in the eyes and I just know what he saw in them. I know he knows. So he leans in again, exposing that impossible neck of his and says something to Eli’s ear, who smiles at him genuinely. I feel kind of sick and gulp my drink all at once mostly just to hide what’s going on in my body right now. I’m burning with jealousy and I feel it reddens the skin on my face. It’s not that he hugs this guy. And it’s not about the guy’s hand on Timmy’s waist and it’s not even about the whispering. It’s about how it looks like they have been so familiar with each other, so comfortable. I’ve never seen him like this with anybody else before and it drives me mad.  
I need to stop staring at him because he is coming back to the table. The look on his face is so infuriatingly smug I wanna grab him and claim him right there and then. It doesn’t help that this whole night I’ve been starving for him since he was seated too far from me to let us engage in any kind of contact. I try to calm myself down and focus my gaze on pouring myself a glass of water and then drink it while still looking down. They announce the commercial break and all our table starts to talk loudly and congratulate Timmy. Taika cracks a joke and Timmy laughs, enjoying this moment. I dream to sneak out right now to catch a breath but it’s gonna be Timmy’s category now so I cannot miss it. I sit there and finally decide to look at him and I don’t have the energy to hide my fury from him. He smiles at me so innocently that I know it’s an act and that he’s going to continue it to his own amusement. The more visibly jealous I get, the more he enjoys it, it seems. They count down to next live entry so he turns his back to us as we say our good lucks to him.  
His category comes up and it feels as if it lasts hours. The anticipation is palpable at our table and I’m incredibly heart broken when he doesn’t get it. The pain in my stomach gets even worse. I admire Oldman very much but half of his job was done for him by his make-up department, so it’s all the more unfair. This whole situation helps with easing me down from anger but I go straight to uneasiness and from this moment on I just can’t wait for it to be over. Luckily we have just few more categories to go and I decide to sneak away for at least a little moment, since this whole ordeal wears me out in a very unexpected way. I walk out to the hallway and make my way outside down a staircase when I hear him call me. „Armie, wait!”  
I turn around and there he is, standing at the top of the stairs.  
„Timmy! Fuck, man, I’m so pissed you didn’t win. Un-fucking-fair!”  
„Oh. I thought you’ve been pissed about something else entirely..” he says with a dangerous spark in his eyes as he closes down on me. He still stands few steps up from me and I have to look up to him which adds another level to this power play that he started. I go up towards him and pause for a second. We are roughly at the same level now, me standing just a step down. But I make another move and now we are standing on the same step and I tower him slightly just as I always do. He smiles with a corner of his mouth and takes one step up.  
„So you wanna play?” I ask him, feeling warmth spreading from my stomach both up and down my body. I stay where I’m at and put my hand on the rail behind him. He follows the whole movement of my arm with his eyes and that little gesture does things to me I cannot let myself surrender to, not in here anyway. There is a certain day, a certain moment from shooting in Crema that flashes in my mind and I almost say it out loud. _I would kiss you if I could_. I know he knows because he stares straight at my lips exactly like in this very scene. My mind goes into a fog and I shift my weight a little closer to his body involuntarily when suddenly a bunch of people appears on the top of the stairs with loud laughter that snaps us out of it instantly. We say nothing and move back to the main room, god knows how long we’ve been absent.  
The show ends with us not winning anything but I don’t really care at this point, my mind is fired up as I try to think of ways to be alone with Timmy at the afterparty. I’m painfully aware that it won’t be easy and it frustrates me immensely.  
We make our rounds in the green room. Timmy gets swiped by Lady bird team and every once in a while we exchange glances from across the room. He talks to Greta most of the time and it puts me at ease. We move around and I loose him from my sight when wife says it’s time to go. I’m pretty tired myself and a little resigned so I agree and tell her I’m gonna find Timmy to say goodnight. I push my way to where he was before and I see them. Blood pumps into my face and ears and I have to clench my hands into fists just to stop myself from screaming. The guy - Eli - has his hand on Timmy’s back, I can’t see exactly where and Timmy talks straight into his ear while holding his shoulder. They both laugh and look in each others eyes when I approach.  
„Oh hey, man. Where you been?” Timmy asks casually and I give him a hint with my eyes that he should probably introduce me to his friend. Timmy gets it „This is Eli, you know each other?”. I say „No” very coldly and shake the guy’s hand and look down on him just to remind him how short he is and how big I am. He says something about our film and my performance but I hardly listen and focus my gaze on Timmy. Right as he’s finished I say that we are leaving and I just wanted Timmy to know. Timmy looks at me, a little disappointed and says he’s gonna walk me out and apologises to Eli. We walk away, I know he’s right behind me but I can’t walk slow while being so pumped up. He grabs my arm and pulls me to the side to a hallway where it’s a little less loud and a little less crowded. But there are still too many people around us for me to let my feelings show so I look at him and hope he’s going to see everything in my eyes.  
„You’re leaving already? Fun only just started.” he smiles and licks his lips and runs his hand through his hair that I want to grab in both of my hands so badly right now I barely stop myself.  
„So how well you know that guy, huh?” I just blurt it out, because I lost all my patience.  
He laughs in my face and then reaches his head up to whisper in my ear „He’s not exactly my type, you know, but he has strong hands..”. My eyes widen as I inhale his scent and try to swat away the images that come to my mind. His strong hands on Timmy’s neck, his strong hands on Timmy’s thighs. _Fuck_. Without thinking I grab Timmy’s arm so tight that it will leave a bruise for him to remind him. „That strong?” I ask. It’s lucky that my body doesn’t betray me because in this very moment I feel anything but strong. I’m scared that if he doesn’t touch me now I’m going to burst into millions of pieces. He looks around and then closes the space between us so that I feel his erect penis pressing on my thigh. I gasp. He moves away second later, pats me on the shoulder and says „See you tomorrow, old man. Have a gooooood night sleep.” and smiles to somebody behind me. I hear my wife chuckling. I turn around as she says „Yeah, come on, babe, let the youngling have fun. I’m falling asleep as we speak.”. We say our goodbyes and go.  
All the way to the hotel I’m spinning. I can’t think of anything else, so the moment we step into our room I throw myself on Liz like a hungry wolf. She’s a little surprised but willing so I fuck her furiously trying not to think about Timmy the whole time. I hope it will tire me out, because otherwise I’m not sure I would be able to fall asleep at all.  
We brush our teeth and fall on the bed like logs, Liz says „I’m so sorry, babe, that we didn’t win.” we kiss and I shut my eyes.  
It feels like a minute later I hear a ping of my phone so I grab it and see text from Timmy. It’s so funny because it sounds as if he heard us „I’m so fucking disappointed man. And there’s nobody to console me…”. Liz opens her one eye and I read it to her and say I’m going to go and check on him and she agrees. We are in the same hotel, so I go in my pyjamas and knock at his door.  
His smile is so big that I can’t help but let out a laugh.  
„You little fucker.” I say as he closes the door behind and presses me to them.  
„Don’t tell me you didn’t have fun tonight!” he puts both of his hands to the back of my head and runs his fingers in my hair. I close my eyes involuntarily and he takes it as an invitation to kiss me. His lips are hungry and demanding and I let myself drown in this kiss because I’m even more ravenous than he is.


End file.
